


孤儿院

by brokendoggy



Category: all＋ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokendoggy/pseuds/brokendoggy
Summary: 预警：强奸，轮奸，疼痛描写，未成年强制性爱做好心里准备
Kudos: 55





	孤儿院

**Author's Note:**

> ❗️❗️请看清预警

被人抱在怀里，粗暴地拉扯着乳尖，后穴的玩具撑得难受，凸起的硬刺扎在穴肉上，每一下狠狠地抽出都带出淫靡的红色。肩颈埋着一个脑袋，那人的牙齿啃咬着，刺破薄薄的一层皮绽出红色的丝线，上面下面都很疼，马佳抿嘴无声地承受，额角冒出汗。

别他妈和死人一样。那人挥掌打在马佳的脸上，力道很大，头偏在一边，面颊泛出诡异的红，马上会变青，是钝钝的疼痛感。

是。马佳闷闷地吐出一个字，主动含住那人的东西，舌尖灵活地抚过龟头，双手握住柱身，东西规模不大，脱出口的时候故意漏出一点舌尖像条小蛇一样在轻搔，怯怯地抬眼一瞥，正逢对上那人的视线，不出意料，射在他脸上，精液沾在眼睫，像只震颤的蝶，脱不了网，睁不开眼。

那人走的时候天微微放亮，马佳闭上眼，呼吸缓慢而轻，像垂暮的老人在病床上等待自己的死亡，也只是像，他是个被玩了一夜，身上还沾着嫖客精液的婊子。也没错，为了支持孤儿院跟人上床，跟妓没什么两样，自以为绝妙的比喻，他想大笑，笑出眼泪的那种，可是没力气，那些黏糊糊的精液凝结干在脸上，化作针尖扎在身上，刺入骨血，万蚁蚀骨，又痒又痛。

听到老旧的大门开启的噪音，思绪漂浮的人眉间一皱，抓起一把细沙，迅速从指缝流出。在孩子们吵吵闹闹的笑骂，回家的第一声“佳哥我们回来了！”，细沙止住流失，细蚁如潮水褪去，骨子里淌出温流，养着每段骨节，马佳从床上冲起来，自来水冰冷地冲刷着脸，洗去那些污秽，喷洒廉价的香水，不要，不要有那些恶心的味道。

马佳扶着把手慢慢走下楼，那一刻，孩子们停下自己的事，齐齐地望向他，眼里期待的光芒，他缓慢的步伐像公主一样优雅的莲步，背后是不堪的过往，现在他奋不顾身奔向自己的光和太阳。

“佳哥，你不知道学校昨天发疯，晚上考试，本来想偷溜回来给你过生日，就这么给错过了，你不会怪我们吧？”年龄最小，嘴最碎的黄子弘凡一个箭步揽住马佳，紧紧贴住对方，少年滚烫的体躯温煮着怀中人由冰封的僵硬到软和的顺服。

“你们回来了就好，不用过什么生日的。”马佳眷恋地卸了力气靠在黄子弘凡身上，半阖着眼扫视其余人，少年们蓬勃的生气烘得暖洋洋的，真舒服。

他太累了，累得没注意到少年们眼神阴郁地扫向领口透出的一点咬痕，桌子上有两份蛋糕盘，未清扫干净的奶油。

“你说哥哥为什么不能只有我们呢？”黄子弘凡轻轻触摸对方的脖颈，推上腰间的衣服，青紫的手印斑驳在精瘦的腰间。

“因为我们废物。”张超不屑地一笑，“要哥哥来养我们。”

平常乐呵呵的蔡程昱冷着脸，沉思着开口“还有两年，哥哥会接纳我们的。”阴影里的孩子们点点头，为守护自己的珍宝。

还有两年，他们会成年。

马佳在梦里飘荡，他眼神淡漠地看着16岁的自己被之前的院长推倒在床上，无力地承受着一切，那时的他恐惧地呼救，被院长捂住嘴威胁，想把小家伙们叫来看你被肏就尽管叫，他颤抖着抿紧嘴唇，指节握紧床单，手背突出筋络，实在忍不了小声地啜泣，别，别。

第二天跟着尚且年幼的弟弟们在孤儿院门口晒太阳，横冲直撞的小家伙一锅扑进他怀里，他揉了揉腰，摸摸弟弟的头说没事，抬眼看见院长站在自己面前，面色和蔼地看着一切，笑眯眯地说，佳佳，跟我过来一下。阳光是冰，锥出一个个黑乎乎的洞口，流不出血泪，他勉强挤出笑，扒开弟弟握紧的颤动的手，一步一步跟着院长走回院子。

那时候可真疼，后来就习惯了吧。马佳再一次看到禁闭的房门，纵使梦见多次，听见房内年幼的自己微弱的呻吟，还是忍不住握紧拳头，心念，这是死之前的走马灯吧，这么多回了，我怎么还没死呢。

又从梦中惊醒，马佳撑起酸痛的身子，看了周围一圈围在身边照看自己趴着睡着的弟弟们，眼神一下温柔，摘了翅羽的秃鸟还有个草窝，剔了鳞片的丑鱼还有个洞穴，自己还有很多个太阳，透过一捧的光芒，足以让自己在炼狱赤足独行。

你还记得当初咱第一次见面么？弟弟们回了学校，他开着豪车带起一阵尘土撞破了孤儿院的大门，他今天不知名的愤怒，着急地进入身子，两边都疼得不行，草草了事，不知是看了什么家庭电视剧，他抱着马佳温柔地说着话。

马佳累得不想理他，费劲点头，又拨出那段记忆，好像不记得，又晃头。

你那时候被我爸公主抱回来，我妈本来准备一套架势准备对付狐狸精，哪晓得是你，都傻了。当晚你在床上被玩得都出不了声，我从摄像头看得都硬了，那时候我就觉得你一定会是我的。那人说罢蹭蹭马佳的发旋，在人脖子上嘬出个印子，傻乐地像个刚娶新媳妇过门的傻小子。

那人也不气马佳不搭理他，自顾自地在那说话，老头子三分钟热度，那天要不是我跟着我妈，你被打断腿扔在林子里，可不是就要死。我送你那刀你还留着么？

留着呢。马佳若不是怕惹恼他，早就耻笑面前的有钱人。

瓢泼大雨，贵太太打断了不受老爷宠的小雀的腿扔在树林里，缺心眼的儿子把人捡上车，塞了一把瑞士军刀，虽然是闹着玩买的，刀可是真真锋利，雨夜劈了一道雷下来，刀锋乍现冷光，暗自收了刀，少爷可高兴了，掐着人脸勾起嘴角边笑边说，马佳，好好活着，等我以后接你回来。原以为丢回孤儿院能让雀儿好生养着，不知这破房子是个长在荒郊野岭的熔炉，里头住着能融化心肺的魔头。

院长捡回来送出去又给丢回来的雀儿，院里正好没几个适龄的孩子了，只有几个小娃娃吵得头疼，这个雀儿还是烂熟的果实，用着倒也方便，便把人搁在院里。

说起来巧，院里的孩子没有生日，便把入院的日子作生日，这老院长自然记不得，都是一帮孩子自己取暖，攒点小玩意想给照顾自己日渐消瘦的哥哥整个生日，孩子们刚跟马佳说完生日快乐，那个讨人厌的院长伯伯又出现了，把马佳哥哥叫走，他们商量了一阵，急得跟热锅上的蚂蚁似的，张超拿了个主意，我们去偷看，如果佳哥被院长欺负，我们就去救人。

蹑手蹑脚地蹲在门口，扒拉一条缝，听到奇怪的声音，听了好一阵也不知道哥哥为什么发出这么软弱的声音，院长叫什么婊子，没人要的烂货，孩子们都有些害怕地捂着嘴巴。

月光不知何时染上厚重的乌云，突闪的雷电照亮了昏暗的房间，吧嗒，匕首掉在地板上，马佳看着仍是握姿的右手，透过手的缝洞看到胸口的血洞，毫无起伏的胸膛淌着血，院长死了，这个认知让马佳战栗，大口大口地喘气。视线上移，院长眼里有着未褪去的怒意，更多的是惊恐，他没有想到栓着链子的小象成长之后竟然能挣脱锁链。

你什么时候能跟我回去。那人沉着声音捧着马佳的脸，眼神道显得很真诚，扯回马佳的思绪，马佳给予了一个眼神，又淡淡地阖眼，丢下不变的回答，我还有那帮孩子。

马佳，你就是个傻逼。那人掐着马佳的脖子恶狠狠地说，他不是没来看过那些所谓的孩子，每个人都是年幼的狼崽子，简直要撕碎自己，只为守护珍宝，马佳。

那人对马佳没有办法，马佳是自己的一道枝节，枝节细细的根蔓蜿蜒过心脏，身体各部，掰不断，梗着疼。在床上自己像是主导方，怎么玩马佳都随着他，都是为了钱，为了他的孩子们。真是可笑，自己在嫉妒那些孤儿。这是他的愤怒，他知道马佳的一切，他为了那道枝节弄死了自己的父亲，帮对方完成了杀人的后续，拿到了孤儿院，养着那帮狼崽。

之后的日子，那人来得少了，马佳不缺钱花，孩子们快毕业了，成绩也很好，不用担心学费，自己的使命该完成了，只要准备他们的十八岁生日礼物，就好了。他旁敲侧击地问黄子弘凡，张超，蔡程昱他们想要什么。

“我们没啥想要的，哥，你那天待在房里等着我们。”蔡程昱乖乖地答话，哥，等着我们。

当晚，马佳穿着弟弟们送的白衬衫和西裤在屋子里打转，这些崽子还给自己准备礼物，自己怎么就傻了吧唧真的什么都没准备。

“佳哥，我们给你准备了一个大惊喜。”黄子弘凡的声音，他捂住了马佳的眼睛，神秘兮兮地说，说罢给人带上漆黑的眼罩。

马佳被绊了一下，摔在床上，还没弄清楚怎么回事，拉进了一个温暖的怀抱，听见低语“佳哥，我们爱你。”是高杨，还没想好怎么回复。觉得身下一凉，裤子被退了下来，脚踝被抓住，强硬地分开，敏感的腿根内侧，被软滑的东西舔舐，齿尖磨咬。

“你们，你们在干嘛，不要。”马佳声音在颤抖，在场的莫不心疼，张超亲吻着抚慰马佳，舌尖推过去一粒软糖，酸酸甜甜的，醇厚的男中音说着“佳哥，别害怕，我们不会伤害你的，接受我们好么？”

又是一个不知如何回答的难题，后穴抵上冰凉湿润的指尖，蛮横地戳入，压下马佳上挺的腰肢，一群弟弟们的声音乱七八糟地在耳边炸起“哥，我们爱你”“接受我们吧”“我们会照顾好你的”。

听不清，他们到底想要什么，我珍爱的弟弟们。

阴茎进入柔软的穴，没有一刻的间断，马佳无话可言，张口便是石楠花的气味。他们在向自己要马佳，何必呢，给了吧，他的意识越来越沉，好哥哥的标签沾满全身，即使最后眼罩取下，重获视野，超儿别哭啊，黄皮要继续笑，自己的太阳要继续亮着，不能落下，不能被马佳毁掉。

“别，别弄了，你们……明天还要……上学呢。”


End file.
